mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Kuriyama
"Class of perverts!" Aiko Kuriyama in Episode 1 Aiko Kuriyama (栗山 愛子 Kuriyama Aiko) is the nurse at Kamohashi Elementary. She is extraordinarily clumsy, a trait which gets worse when she loses her glasses. She is often called 'Kuriyamacchi '''by the students. Attributes ''"When everybody is well it makes me happy too!" Aiko Kuriyama in Chapter 39 Appearance She wears her hair in twinbraids and she wears glasses. According to Yabe, she looks cute without her glasses. Unfortunately, she cannot see anything without them. Personality and Interests Kuriyama is very clumsy, yet kind-hearted. She likes it when people are healthy and there are no injuries, although she often has to see children from class 6-3. She is completely helpless without her glasses, though sometimes she is just as helpless with them. She tends to mummify people in bandages for simple injuries such as a nosebleed, or, when her glasses are off, anyone she sees with the color red on them. She even named that technique "Healing Roll" and calls it out before she uses it. Relationships Satoshi Yabe "Yabe-sensei is being a pervert again" Kuriyama in Episode 6 Kuriyama is oblivious to the fact that Yabe has a crush on her. She is sometimes even repulsed by him due to misunderstandings, in which she ends up believing he is a pervert. Appearances Manga Kuriyama makes a brief appearance in Chapter 1, looking confused at Yabe as he had to do three times the homework as he lost the musical chairs game. She makes her official appearance in Chapter 2, in which she is seen talking with Yabe. The triplets notice that Yabe might have a crush on her. They then purposely try to injure his groin, assuming that if Yabe got hurt, then Kuriyama would have to look at his crotch, after which she would immediately fall in love and then he'd get laid. She loses her glasses and Yabe accidentally hurts his groin after sacking himself on her head. Unfortunately, she still didn't have her glasses on and believed that Yabe was a fourth grader, much to the triplets’s dismay. Unlike the anime, Kuriyama was already working for the school when Yabe arrived, while in the anime she and Yabe joined the school at the same time. Anime Kuriyama appears in Episode 1. Unlike the manga, she is presented along with Yabe to the teachers. When introducing herself, her glasses fell off and Yabe picks them up for her. Later, the triplets notice that Yabe might have a crush on her and they purposely try to injure his groin in the hope that Kuriyama will like what she sees, but when she looked at his crotch she believed he was a fourth grader and couldn't recognize him. When overhearing that the hamster name was Chikubi (Nipples) she concluded that class 6-3 was a class of perverts. Songs *Oshiete Chikubi-chan (with Chikubi) Trivia *Futaba, upon seeing her trip over nothing, was shocked and wondered if she may be "The Legendary Klutz Master". *A running gag is that she confuses class 6-3 for a class full of perverts due to her only geting half the information presented. *According to the manga, she is one year older than Yabe. *Norio Sakurai revealed that Kuriyama was going to be one of the main characters, but after the series progressed, she ended up as a secondary character. *Her catchphrase when attempting to treat someone whom she perceives as injured is, "Healing Rolling!" Category:Characters